This invention relates in general to the field of recycling containers and in particular to a device for housing a recycling center attendant or receiving device and facilitating collection, sorting and transportation of recyclable materials.
Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background will be described with reference to a transportable recycling center as an example.
Recycling containers have been used to collect recyclable materials such as glass, plastic and paper since public awareness prompted an interest in conserving natural resources. These containers usually are nothing more than a refuse container designated for collection of a particular material. Several containers, each for distinct materials, may be located in a common area for consumer convenience. For example, separate containers may be labeled to receive each color of glass, different types of plastic and aluminum. Consumers may visit the area and deposit their various recyclable materials in the corresponding containers.
One disadvantage to many recycling areas is that they may become cluttered with refuse and non-recyclable materials. Consumers may deposit improper materials in the containers or proper materials may be contaminated with an excessive quantity of residual product, which may contaminate other material in a container. If un-attended containers become full, consumers may simply leave the material near the container where it may be scattered by the wind or scavenging animals. Providing an attendant at a recycling area that has many separate containers may only marginally improve cleanliness. It is difficult or impossible to monitor consumers at several different containers and cost prohibitive to assign an attendant to monitor each container.
One solution is to provide a recycling center that requires all material to pass through a screening process before it is placed in the container. Screening may be performed by an attendant or a reverse vending machine (RVM). Recycling centers of this type usually require a permanent structure to house the attendant or to secure the RVM.
Permanent structures are expensive and consume valuable space. Because many recycling centers are located on the premises of retail stores, space taken by a permanent structure reduces the number of customers that may be accommodated. Reducing the number of space for customers may result in lost profits. Additionally, a permanent structure is difficult to move if a retailer needs to use the space in a different configuration or for a different purpose.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a recycling center that will not allow the recyclable materials to become mixed during collection. A need has also arisen for such a recycling center that does not add significant cost or complexity to the collection process. Further, a need has arisen for such a recycling center that does not require the costs or space associated with a permanent structure.
The present invention disclosed herein provides a transportable recycling center that has a container and a partition within the container. The partition separates a work area from a storage area. An attendant may accept recyclable materials from consumers in the work area and store the recyclable material in the storage area. After the container has been filled with recyclable material, doors on the container may be secured and the container may be loaded onto a truck and transported to a recycling facility.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a method for collecting recyclable materials is provided. The method includes the steps of placing a transportable recycling center at a location, receiving recyclable materials, sorting the recyclable materials, storing the recyclable materials in the transportable recycling center, and removing the transportable recycling center from the location.
In another embodiment of the invention, a recycling collection system includes a collection location and a transportable recycling container located at the collection location. A partition within the transportable recycling container defines a work area and a storage area.